


From the Floor to the Ceiling

by kikikryslee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Christmas Decorations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut, Top Louis, why is that an entire tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikikryslee/pseuds/kikikryslee
Summary: Reason #50 - Love---Harry immediately noticed how tense Louis was.“Are you OK?” he asked.“Yup,” Louis answered just a bit too quickly.Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.But Louis realized that Harry seemed a bit nervous, too.“What’s wrong?” Louis asked.“What? Nothing!”Louis frowned. “OK.”“OK.”The two of them sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before Louis took a deep breath. This was it. He had to do it.---Or, the one where Louis has a surprise for Harry this holiday season. As it turns out, Harry may have a surprise of his own.





	From the Floor to the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo! The last day of the challenge. If you're still reading (and I really hope you are, for my sake), THANK YOU! 
> 
> Thank you to [Sam](http://louislittlefeetsies.tumblr.com/) and [Kat](https://harrystinyshorts.tumblr.com/) for reading this over for me! 
> 
> Thank you also to the mods for getting this all together and keeping it organized. I'm sure it wasn't easy. 
> 
> OK, well, without further delay happy reading!

“Louis.”

Louis groaned at the voice behind him and pushed his face farther into his pillow.

“Louis. Come on, wake up.”

“No.”

Harry snorted. “Babe, come on. Get up. You know what day it is.”

“No, I don’t. Not at –” he shook his wrist so the time would show on the FitBit Harry had bought him for his birthday last year. “Not at 8:01 in the morning, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do,” Harry insisted. “It’s the Sunday after Thanksgiving. You know what day it is.”

Of course Louis knew. It was the day that he and Harry decorated their Christmas tree. See, Harry was always ready for Christmas cheer, wanting to hang decorations the very second Halloween was over, but Louis was determined to celebrate one holiday at a time, meaning nothing would go up until after Thanksgiving. In their four-plus years of dating, that had been something he’d held on tightly to, and Harry had begrudgingly let him have that. But of course, he’d spun it so that it was a ‘tradition,’ and not Louis just being stubborn.

It would actually be the fourth year in a row that they had decorated the Christmas tree together.

The first was when they were newly dating, and Harry had moved into his own apartment just days before Thanksgiving. He’d been sad and missing his family, it being the first holiday season he’d spent out of his parents’ house, so Louis offered to come over and help him put up his decorations.

The second had been for a sort of opposite reason, as Harry had asked Louis to move in with him at that point, so they were decorating the tree as the last time that the two of them would be living apart.

The third had of course been the first time they would decorate the tree as a couple living together, and this year was because, well… It was just a given now.

“One more hour,” Louis tried.

Harry laughed. “I think the phrase you’re looking for is ‘five more minutes.’”

“You and I both know that’s not true.”

Louis felt the bed shift behind him and was soon surrounded by the space heater that was Harry’s body. God, his boy was hot.

Get it?

“Lou,” Harry whispered in his ear. He pressed soft kisses down his neck. “Come on. You know it’s my favorite day of the year.” Another kiss to Louis’ bare shoulder. “Plus, you know that the sooner we get started, the sooner I can make the sweet potato casserole that you love.”

That got Louis’ interest. Sweet potato casserole was his favorite dish of the holidays. Sure, he’d just had some three days ago at Thanksgiving dinner, but the way his sister Lottie made it was nothing compared to the way Harry did. But God forbid Louis try to point that out. It was a good thing he knew how to duck, so he could avoid a handful of marshmallows flying at his face.

Anyway, he wouldn’t make that mistake again, and would now only savor his favorite meal in the safety of his own home, away from temperamental sisters.

“Keep talking,” Louis whispered.

“You can just smell it, can’t you? The sweet potatoes cooking in the oven while the marshmallows melt on top of them, getting all gooey and turning golden brown.”

Louis smiled. “Talk dirty to me, Styles.”

“Yeah, you like that?”

Louis burst out laughing. “OK, this is getting weird.”

“So let’s go, then!” Harry moved back from Louis, gave him a nice slap on the ass and got off the bed entirely. “There’s tinsel to be hung, music to be listened to and eggnog to be drunk! Drank? Drunken? You know what I mean. Let’s go!”

Louis sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. “You’re the only one who likes that shit, you know.”

“And you’re the one keeping me from it. So let’s go!”

Harry left their bedroom and Louis stood up and stretched his arms over his head. Once he was sure Harry was gone, Louis walked over to his closet. He pushed the sweaters that were hanging there aside and pulled out a drawstring bag that was hanging on a hook on the back wall. He opened the bag, wanting to make sure that the two boxes – one red cardboard and the other black velvet – were still there. When he saw that they were, he breathed a sigh of relief. Only a few more hours until this day became special to him and Harry for an entirely different reason.

\---

Louis finally strolled down the hall to the living room about a half hour later, after taking a shower and getting dressed for the day. His outfit needed to look really casual to Harry, but would also need to be something the two of them could look back on without cringing. He’d eventually gone with black jeggings and a comfortable green long-sleeve shirt, the one that Harry had bought him a few weeks ago at Target, because according to Harry, Louis didn’t have enough green in his wardrobe.

“Something smells good in here,” Louis said as he walked into the kitchen.

“You know it.” Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw what Louis was wearing. “See, I knew it. Green is your color.”

“Babe, to be fair, you say that every color is ‘my color.’”

“Well, it’s true. You look good in everything.”

Louis chuckled. “Well, if you think so…”

“I know so.” Harry turned from the stove and placed whatever he was cooking onto a plate on the counter.

“What did you make this morning?” Louis asked as he took a seat. There were slices of bacon already on the table, so he started to help himself.

“Apple cinnamon French toast.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Harry slid three slices of French toast onto Louis’ plate and three onto his own. As he grabbed the shaker of cinnamon and a plastic container of apple pie filling to top their food with, he glanced at a pan still on the stove. “And the eggs are just about finished.”

“You spoil me, H, you know that?”

“I do.” Harry placed the containers on the table and leaned in for a kiss, which Louis was only too happy to give. “I love you,” Harry said when they parted.

“Love you, too.” Louis pecked Harry softly once more on the lips, and as he did, he couldn’t help but think about how their lives were going to change entirely pretty soon.

“Now eat up,” Harry told him when he pulled away. “We have a lot to do today.”

“Yes, dear.” Louis finished preparing the French toast before grabbing the syrup from its spot next to the bacon and squeezing out a good sized puddle onto his plate. Then he started to dig in.

As he took his first bite, he held back the moan that threatened to escape his lips. “Harry, this is excellent.”

“Thank you.” Harry grabbed the last pan from the stove and gave each of them a healthy portion of scrambled eggs. Then he returned the pan to the stove before finally sitting down.

“So what’s up first for today?” Louis asked.

“Um, probably the tree,” Harry answered. “I think it’ll take the longest.”

Louis nodded, trying not to focus too much on Harry’s pout. When Harry was a kid, his family had always had a real tree, but unfortunately, they couldn’t have one in the apartment. They’d settled for the fake tree that Harry’s mom had bought him when he first moved out, and Louis knew Harry didn’t like it as much.

He’d promised Harry last year that when they finally got a house, Louis would buy him all the real trees he wanted, and he was secretly hoping he could fulfill that promise next year.

But, one step at a time.

“OK, so tree, and you wanted to try that thing with hanging Christmas cards on the[ cabinets](https://www.kenarry.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/IMG_6488.jpg), right?”

Harry nodded excitedly. “Yeah, I bought the ribbon the other day, so I’m all set.”

“OK, and while you’re doing that, I’ll set up the snow globes?”

“Perfect. Don’t forget to put down the white cloth on the table before putting the globes out. Oh, and I’ll help you unroll cotton balls to lay around them to look like snow.”

Louis just nodded, knowing better than to decorate incorrectly.

“Sounds great, babe.”

“Louis, don’t be sarcastic.”

Louis smiled. “I’m not. Really. I want everything to be done right for you.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Why?” he asked suspiciously.

“Because I know how important this day is to you and I want everything to be perfect. I swear.”

Louis reached across the table and took one of Harry’s hands in his own. Then he raised Harry’s hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against each of his knuckles.

“I love you,” Louis said, internally cheering at the blush across Harry’s cheeks.

“I love you, too,” Harry replied.

“Now eat up. Someone very wise told me we had a lot to get done today.”

Harry just smiled.

Louis didn’t let go of his hand throughout breakfast.

\---

Within the hour, Christmas decorating was in full swing.

A holiday playlist was playing through the Bluetooth speakers on the dining table and the Christmas tree had been successfully assembled.

“Louis, can you get the balls out?” Harry asked, looking over the tree once more for any parts that weren’t fully connected.

Louis shrugged and started pulling down his jeggings. “I mean, if you insist, babe. But that might slow down the decorating.”

“Stop it, you perv!” Harry cried as Louis started laughing. “I meant the Christmas ornaments and you knew that.”

“Maybe. Your face was excellent, though.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

Louis adjusted his pants and went to one of the large blue plastic storage boxes they kept their decorations in. He pulled out a smaller clear container that had shimmery red, green and gold Christmas ornaments. He popped the lid off and passed it to Harry before pulling out a second box.

Louis worked silently, listening to Harry hum along to Trans-Siberian Orchestra’s[ Christmas Eve/Sarajevo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHioIlbnS_A). Once he had hung each of the twelve ornaments on the tree, Louis looked over to see how Harry was doing.

It seemed, though, that bobbing his head to the beat and pretending to conduct the orchestra as the music started to crescendo was more important.

Louis watched Harry, who had his eyes closed and the plastic container in one hand as he lost himself in the music.

God, Louis was so in love with him.

Once the beat dropped, Harry slowly opened his eyes and immediately blushed when he caught Louis staring at him.

“You know I love this song,” Harry said as an excuse.

“I know you do.” Louis walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, hooking his chin over his shoulder. “And I love that you love this song.”

Harry leaned back into the embrace. “Good. You should probably get used to it.”

“I planned on it,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear. Then he kissed along the underside of Harry’s jaw. “Now come on, slacker.”

Harry giggled and returned to hanging his ornaments.

Louis pulled out the box of specialty decorations they had, like the Frosty the Snowman they’d found on clearance at Macy’s last year and the one that Louis’ mom had bought them when they first moved in together that said ‘First Christmas in our New Home.’ There were also stars and snowflakes that Louis’ siblings had hand painted for them and picture frames that Louis and Harry had each made as crafts when they were in elementary school.

Louis couldn’t wait to add another ornament to this box for next year.

As he hung what he had, taking care to put space between them, he saw Harry finishing up.

Harry waited until Louis was finished to get the[ garland](https://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/bd7e9fd0-399a-49cc-a7ae-4d24dd177345_1.94313c3cac03323c6c70476ba0255777.jpeg?odnHeight=450&odnWidth=450&odnBg=FFFFFF) out. He layered it on the tree, careful not to disturb any of the ornaments already hanging.

After all of the garland was set, Harry asked Louis to get out the tinsel.

They each took handfuls of the silver strands and put them on the tree, adding more shine to the tree than it probably needed.

Once they had enough tinsel and garland and shiny balls – hehe – to pretty much cover up the tree, Harry said they just had one more thing to add. He went over to the blue containers and pulled out the Christmas star his sister Gemma had bought him two years ago that already sat slightly crooked.

But Harry unraveled the cord and placed it on the top of the tree. As he fought with it to stay straight, he passed Louis the cord, who bent down to plug it into the outlet behind the tree.

Within seconds, the star was lit up, and Harry soon managed to get it to stay. He took a careful step back, not wanting to disturb the star. When he was confident that it wasn’t going to fall over, he moved back a bit more so he could see the entire tree. It looked beautiful, to say the least. Every inch of it sparkled in the glow cast from the star and from the overhead lights. Harry couldn’t wait to see it at night.

“It looks perfect,” Harry whispered. He looked over at Louis and, for the second time that day, blushed when he caught Louis staring at him. “What?”

“Nothing, just… I love you, that’s all.”

Harry smiled as Louis walked over to him. He slipped his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him close.

“I love you too, you know,” Harry said, wrapping his own arms around Louis’ shoulders.

They leaned in, but before they could actually kiss, Louis stilled, turning his attention to the[ song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oeLfuIzF6v8) that had just started playing on the speakers.

“No way,” he gasped. “Is this *NSYNC?”

Harry listened to the opening melody and started laughing when he realized that Louis was correct.

“Oh, my God,” Louis said as he started to sway back and forth with Harry still in his arms. “I remember borrowing this CD from Lottie when she got it as a Christmas present back in the day.”

“ _Borrowing_ it, huh?”

Louis frowned. “Yup.”

“You sure about that?”

Louis sighed. “Fine, getting it from Lottie as a birthday present and playing it on repeat. Happy?”

“Kind of, actually.”

They swayed back and forth in each other’s arms until it approached the chorus.

“Let me see if I remember the words,” Louis said. He bobbed his head for a moment, then started singing along to the song.

 

_“It’s Christmas time and_

_all the kids will see_

_the gifts under the tree._

_It’s the best time of year for the family!”_

 

Harry joined in singing the chorus.

 

_“It’s a wonderful feeling!_

_Feel the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling._

_It’s that time of year – Christmas time is here._

_And with the blessings from above,_

_God sends you his love._

_And everything’s OK!_

_Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays.”_

 

As the song continued, Louis stepped back and took one of Harry’s hands in his own. Then he slowly brought their hands up and above Harry’s head, waiting for Harry to catch on that Louis was trying to spin him.

Harry did, and spun successfully, he might add. From there, the two of them danced separately, clapping along to the beat of the song and twirling around in circles.

When Louis did a few hip thrusts and pointed right at Harry, it sent Harry into giggles. When Harry did his shoulder wiggle move that Louis affectionately called the ‘Drunk Uncle at a Wedding,’ it made Louis laugh so hard he actually had to stop for a moment.

As the song neared the part where it sounded like there was a gospel choir providing backup vocals, Harry returned to Louis, but stood behind him, pressing his chest to Louis’ back.

Louis easily relaxed into the contact, leaning against Harry as he continued dancing, swaying to the side and clapping again.

Harry put his hands on Louis’ hips and hid his smiling face in the crook of Louis’ neck.

God, he loved this man so much.

When the song was over, and a new one started, an instrumental version of ‘Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire,’ the two of them didn’t move from their position, molded together back to chest.

“So, like I was saying a few minutes ago,” Louis eventually said. He turned his face toward Harry’s and softly puckered his lips for a kiss.

Harry smiled and brought their lips together. He felt Louis melt into the contact and then bring a hand up to cup Harry’s cheek.

They kept the kisses chaste, but they stayed there for a while, alternating between quick pecks and long, firm smooches.

When they finally separated, they were both a bit breathless.

“Um, so…” Harry started. “I’m going to go in the kitchen and start hanging Christmas cards. Can you start with the snow globes?”

Louis just nodded and gave Harry one more peck. “On it.”

“Thank you.” Harry stepped back and headed toward the kitchen. Louis took a deep breath. The big moment was getting closer.

\---

A few hours later, and they were done. The tree was up, lights were strung around the windows, snow globes were out, wreaths were hung and cards were displayed. The apartment looked like an ad right out of a department store catalog, and Harry was positively beaming. Currently, they were cuddled up on the couch, sort of paying attention to the random Hallmark movie playing on the television. Louis was so content, he could’ve fallen asleep right then and there, but Harry still had things to do.

“OK,” he said, pulling himself from Louis’ embrace and off the couch. “I’m going to go start on the casserole. Hope you’re OK with having Thanksgiving leftovers for the rest of our meal, though.”

Louis snorted. “As if I won’t make an entire meal out of just sweet potato casserole.”

“That’s right; I forgot who I was talking to.”

Before Harry entered the kitchen, he glanced over his shoulder at Louis, who just looked so soft and snuggly it almost hurt to walk away from him.

Harry returned to the couch, just long enough to press a soft kiss to Louis’ lips. “I love you,” he said when he pulled back. With a wink, he went into the kitchen.

When Louis heard him opening cabinet drawers and pulling out pans to start cooking, he stood up and quickly went to their bedroom.

He went into the closet and pulled out the drawstring bag from earlier. He pulled out the red cardboard box and opened it, revealing the new[ ornament](https://img0.etsystatic.com/189/0/9481543/il_570xN.1323098176_a5v8.jpg) for the tree. His heart started to race just looking at it. He realized just how… _real_ it was getting.

But what he felt then was nothing compared to how he felt when he popped open the black velvet box, revealing the ring that he would – hopefully – be putting on Harry’s finger soon.

His fingers shook as he pulled the[ ring](https://www.zales.com/productimages/processed/V-20055252_0_565.jpg) out. It was a rose gold band with a single row of diamonds set inside the center of the band. The diamonds went all the way around the ring and absolutely sparkled when they caught the light. He examined it one more time, making sure it was absolutely perfect, before putting it on the hook of the ornament. Then he carefully put both boxes and the bag back in the closet.

He held the ornament behind his back as he returned to the living room. He could hear Harry still moving around in the kitchen, so he made his way over to the tree and hung it in a spot right in the front, at a level that Harry would see it once Louis pointed it out.

Once it was safely on the tree, Louis sat back down, and tried not to stare at it too closely, as if a siren would go off, alerting Harry of its presence.

Now he just had to wait.

\---

Waiting, it seemed, was easier said than done. After Harry had placed the casserole in the oven to bake, he came out and sat back down with Louis.

Immediately, he noticed how stiff Louis was.

“Are you OK?” he asked.

“Yup,” Louis answered just a bit too quickly.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

“Um, when is the casserole going to be done?”

Now it was Harry’s turn to be tense. “Um. Soon.”

“How soon?”

“I set the timer for 15 minutes. So, uh…” Harry stalled. “Um, about another ten, I guess.”

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked.

“What? Nothing!”

Louis frowned. “OK.”

“OK.”

The two of them sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before Louis took a deep breath. This was it. He had to do it.

“Hey, Harry?”

Harry just hummed.

“Um, what’s the, um- What’s that ornament hanging there?”

“Where?”

“On the tree. Near the one with Ernie’s handprint?”

Harry looked at the tree, but he couldn’t make it out from the couch. “Um, I don’t know, actually.”

He got up from the couch and walked over to the tree. He picked up the ornament and turned it so he could read the swirly writing on it. On one side, it said their names. Harry couldn’t remember buying anything engraved, though. He turned it around again and nearly dropped the ornament, because it read, ‘We’re Engaged!’

“Louis?” Harry asked quietly.

When he didn’t get a response, he quickly turned around and gasped, because instead of being on the couch, Louis was now kneeling on one knee in front of him.

“Harry,” Louis started.

“Oh, my God.”

“Harry, you mean everything to me. And, I know I’ve said it before, but I need you to know how much I really mean that. You’re the person I trust the most in this world. You always know what it is that I need and I feel the most myself with you. We’ve been together for more than four years, and in that time, I’ve never felt more cherished, or more desired, or more… _loved_. You’re the love of my life, Harry, and the thought of not being with you forever gives me nightmares, and every day I ask myself how I could be so lucky that I not only get to love you, but to have you love me back. You’re more than I could ever deserve, Harry, and I’m hoping that, in just a minute, you’ll make me the happiest man in the world.”

Harry was pretty sure he hadn’t breathed in the last two minutes, and when he heard Louis take a deep breath, it reminded him to do so.

With a shaky hand, Louis took the ornament from Harry and pulled the beautiful ring off the hook.

Harry’s hands flew up to his face.

Louis put the ornament down and held out the ring. “Harry, will you marry me?”

 _This is it,_ Louis thought to himself. Harry was already tearing up, so once he got himself together, he would say ‘yes’ and they would finally be engaged.

And then the timer for the sweet potato casserole went off. Harry looked away from Louis toward the kitchen, back to Louis and then back to the kitchen.

Then his face changed entirely, as if he’d realized something.

“No!” Harry cried.

Louis’ face fell. “What?”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Um, yeah? Kind of?”

“You- You couldn’t have waited five more minutes? Really?” Harry marched off to the kitchen, and Louis stood up and followed.

“Wait, are you mad that I proposed to you?” Louis asked. He was at a complete loss of what to do right now.

“Yes!” Harry answered. He pulled on his oven mitts and prepared to get the casserole.

“I’m so confused. Why?”

“Because!” Harry turned around and presented the casserole to Louis.

Louis was even more stumped. Instead of seeing the standard dish, with marshmallows covering the entire top of the casserole, there were only some marshmallows on the top, and they were in swirly shapes.

“You’re mad at me because you didn’t use all of the marshmallows?” Louis asked. 

Harry frowned and he looked down at the dish in his hands. “Oh! No, it’s upside down.” He turned the baking dish around so that it was facing the other way.

Now Louis gasped, because he understood why Harry was upset. There, written in marshmallows on top of the casserole, on top of Louis’ favorite dish, on Harry’s favorite day of the year, was ‘Marry Me?’

“Harry…” Louis whispered. He looked up at his boyfriend’s face. “You- you were-”

“I was going to propose, too.” Harry’s lips were sitting in a pout. “I had a speech planned.”

“What was it? Baby, what was your speech?”

“Um… I don’t know if it was as good as yours.”

“It’s perfect. Whatever you were going to say, it’s perfect. I want to hear it.”

“OK. Um…” He turned around, put the casserole on the stove and closed the oven door. Then he dropped the mitts to the counter before facing Louis again.

“Louis,” Harry started, “ever since the day I met you, you’ve been there to raise my spirits and bring a smile to my face, ever since that first night when you came up to me at the bar after my attempt at karaoke and my voice cracked on the last high note.”

Louis smiled. “Kelly Clarkson isn’t everyone’s friend during karaoke.”

“She’s not. No, that charming southern accent of hers is very misleading.”

Louis snorted back a laugh, trying to school his face so that Harry would continue.

Once Harry was done giggling, he did. “You’ve always been there for me, always there to fix my problems, no matter what they were. You’re the first person I go to when I’m feeling sad, because I know you’ll do silly things and say sweet words to make me feel better. If I’m not feeling confident, you’re always there to encourage me and bring me out of my shell. Whenever I’m happy, you’re the first person I want to share it with. And for some reason, me being happy makes you happy, too. But the thing is, you’re the source of most of my happiness, Louis. You’re the person I want to share everything with, because you’re the most important person in my life. I love you more than anything and the idea of not having you with me would be like losing the sunlight in my life.”

Louis sniffled, feeling himself being overcome from everything of the last five minutes.

“So…” Harry said. He slowly sunk down to one knee and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a [ ring](http://www.frontjewelers.net/wedding/men-s-diamond-wedding-bands/mens-1-0-ct-blue-princess-cut-diamond-channel-set-wedding-band-ring-14k-black-gold.html).

Louis felt his jaw drop as he looked at the beautiful ring with a row of blue diamonds set in the center of the black band and smiled so wide his cheeks hurt when he realized how similar their rings were without them even meaning to. He also wiped away the one tear that had allowed itself to slip through.

Harry held out the ring to Louis. “Louis, will you marry me?”

Louis was nodding before Harry could even finish his question. “Yes! Of course I will!”

Harry positively beamed at Louis’ answer. He took Louis’ left hand, which, funnily enough, still held Harry’s engagement ring in it, and slipped the band onto his ring finger.

When Harry stood up, Louis asked, “So, can you still wear my ring?”

Harry nodded quickly. “Oh, yeah, I’m still wearing that ring.”

Louis let out a loud laugh before taking Harry’s left hand and putting the ring where it rightfully belonged.

Once both rings were in place, both men just stared down at their hands.

“We’re engaged,” Louis finally said.

“We are.”

Harry reached his hands up, cupping Louis’ face. Then he slowly leaned in, bringing their lips together. Louis put his hands on Harry’s hips as they kissed, feeling the emotions of the day making their way through his body.

“I can’t wait to call everyone and tell them,” Louis said when they pulled apart.

Harry nodded. “Yeah. And we will, but not right now. I had something else in mind for now.”

Without another word, Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and led him down the hall to their bedroom. When they reached it, Harry pulled Louis into the room and backed up until he got to the mattress. He pulled off his sweater and tossed it to the ground before sitting down.

He stared up at Louis, waiting for him to follow, but Louis was still in a slight trance. How differently this day had turned out than what Louis had planned, had hoped for, had dreamed of. He was going to marry the beautiful man in front of him, and be with him forever. Was it really his fault that his head needed an extra moment to catch up?

“Fiancé,” Harry whispered.

That did it. Louis was alert now.

“Say it again,” Louis said. He crawled onto the bed, straddling Harry’s hips.

“Fiancé,” Harry repeated.

Louis pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “One more time.”

“Fiancé. Future husband.”

Louis brought his hands up to Harry’s face, cupping one cheek with each of his palms. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you, too. So much.”

Louis brought their lips together, just taking in this very moment, one that he would never forget. Their mouths moved against each other’s in sync, applying perfect pressure as Harry and Louis clung to each other.

Louis inhaled deeply as he started to push forward. He could feel Harry leaning back onto their bed and Louis was more than happy to move with him. Once Harry was perfectly horizontal, Louis let his hands roam.

It wasn’t anything that Louis hadn’t felt before – they’d been doing this a long time, after all – but the recently engaged emotions were new.

“Too many clothes,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips.

“What was that?” Louis pulled away just enough to pepper Harry’s face with kisses.

Harry giggled. “You’re wearing too many clothes. God, why do I let you get dressed in the morning? You should just be naked all the time.”

“I say the same thing about you all the damn time. But, if you insist.” Louis sat up, resting on his knees, before pulling off his shirt. Then he got off the bed entirely to pull down his jeggings and briefs. “Now, how’s that?”

Based on the hungry look in Harry’s eyes, Louis supposed it was OK.

He didn’t wait for an actual answer before placing his hands on the top of Harry’s jeans. He undid the button and the zipper and slowly started pulling them down, along with Harry’s briefs, licking his lips when Harry’s cock was finally free. It was perfect – huge and pink, but slowly getting redder by the second.

Louis put one knee back on the bed after dropping the rest of Harry’s clothes to the floor. He ducked his head just enough to lick the tip of Harry’s cock.

Harry moaned. “Lou, don’t tease.”

“Why not?” A few more licks.

“Because it’s mean.”

“Really?” Louis asked. “Is this mean?”

Louis wrapped his lips around the head and sucked lightly, hearing Harry’s breath hitch above him.

“Still mean, but not as mean as the first thing.”

Louis just hummed before sinking down just a little. He traced a question mark into Harry’s inner thigh with his index finger.

“Getting nicer,” Harry replied.

Louis couldn’t help but smile at that. Of course Harry knew what he meant. He slowly sunk down a bit more, feeling his mouth get fuller with each movement. When it felt like he couldn’t take any more, he paused, making sure he was breathing through his nose and relaxing his jaw as much as he could.

Louis was soon able to move down more, just not all the way. He wrapped his hand around the part that his lips just weren’t able to reach and slowly moved his head up, bringing his hand along at the same speed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw Harry’s toes curl into the mattress. Louis sunk back down, taking his time. He didn’t want to gag on anything, although he wasn’t opposed to saving that for later.

Louis bobbed his head and hand up and down, feeling Harry’s cock get heavier on his tongue. As he moved, he could feel that vein along the bottom of Harry’s dick pulsing. That worked out just perfectly for Louis.

He felt Harry’s hands work themselves into Louis’ hair as he moved, and Louis sunk down as far as he could go before stopping. He gave Harry’s dick a quick squeeze, and, taking a breath, swallowed as best as he could.

Harry groaned. “Lou.”

Louis pulled off as slowly as he could manage. Then he asked, “Ready for me, babe?”

Harry nodded.

“What was that?” Louis asked, just to be a menace.

“Yes. Please.”

Louis quickly kissed the tip before reluctantly getting off the bed. He grabbed their bottle of lube from the top of the dresser near the door and returned to Harry, who was lying close to the edge of the mattress, legs spread apart and knees bent. The position was just too tempting for Louis, though, so instead of getting back on the mattress, Louis dropped to his knees next to it and licked a broad stripe across Harry’s hole.

He heard Harry gasp, and he returned his tongue to Harry’s ass.

He tossed the bottle he was holding to the bed in favor of wrapping his hands around Harry’s thighs and holding them apart.

He licked again, feeling Harry’s muscles tighten beneath his palms. He kissed the pink skin around Harry’s hole before licking once more and then pointing his tongue. He slowly pressed the tip in, hearing Harry cry out at the intrusion.

“Louis!”

Louis stayed silent, though, working his tongue into Harry and then across his hole, wanting to make sure the area was as relaxed and wet as it could be before he moved on to the next step.

He looked up and saw Harry’s hands fisted in the sheets, a red flush taking over his entire torso. He was starting to wiggle a bit, but Louis wanted more.

He started alternating between kitten licks and long ones across Harry’s rim so he wouldn’t know what to expect. He snuck a few nibbles with his teeth in there, too, because why not?

Harry’s mouth was open, but there weren’t any sounds coming out anymore. His eyes were squeezed shut, but his face still looked completely relaxed, if that was even possible.

Louis moved one hand from Harry’s thigh and pressed his thumb against Harry’s rim. Then he pointed his tongue and pushed that in, as well.

As expected, that got a noise out of Harry. It was mostly a squeal, but it was something. As Louis also anticipated, Harry’s thighs tried to pull together, attempting to squeeze themselves around Louis’ head.

But, because Louis knew Harry’s body as well as his own, he was ready. He shot his hand back out, keeping Harry’s legs apart.

Harry was absolutely _writhing_ now. His sounds were getting deeper again and turning almost animalistic because he couldn’t get any real words out.

Louis kept it going, keeping his face buried between Harry’s legs for as long as he could without taking a breath, taking a break just long enough for a quick inhale before diving back in.

He knew the very second Harry was close, because he heard a very lightly whispered, “Lou.”

Louis kept his face right where it was and carefully wrapped one hand around Harry’s cock. He quickly jerked it off, only moving his hand a few times before Harry came, spilling right over his hand and his body being overtaken by tremors.

Louis wiped his hand off on the sheets when he was sure Harry was finished and then leaned up, climbing onto the bed.

Harry’s chest was rising and falling quickly, there were beads of sweat all along his hairline and his lips were red from being bitten, but Louis couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and stared at Louis as his breathing evened out. Louis was going to lean in and kiss him, but then Harry asked, “So, you gonna fuck me or what?”

Even after more than four years together, Harry still knew how to take Louis by surprise.

He pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s lips before sitting up. He grabbed the lube from where it lay beside Harry and slicked up his fingers.

He moved slowly, even though the first finger went in easily. He moved it around, watching Harry’s face the entire time for any signs of discomfort. But Harry seemed pretty serene at the moment.

Even when Louis added the second finger, his face didn’t change. Louis didn’t want to toot his own horn, but it looked like he’d fucked his boy pretty well already.

And he wasn’t even done.

He scissored his fingers, avoiding Harry’s prostate for the time being. He was sure Harry was still sensitive, even if he wasn’t showing it.

When Louis slid in the third finger, that’s when Harry’s face changed. He furrowed his brow and Louis stopped moving.

“You’re fine,” Harry assured him. He rocked his hips down, as if he was trying to convince Louis that was true.

“Are you sure?” Louis asked. “I can stop if it’s not-”

“I’m sure. You worry too much.” Harry winked and rolled his hips again. This time, the movement caught Harry’s prostate against one of Louis’ fingers.

He gasped and mostly stilled, only moving one hand to grip Louis’ wrist, as if he knew Louis would try to pull out.

“I’m OK,” he promised.

“Are you sure?” Louis repeated.

“Yes. Now get a move on before I come again without your dick in me.”

Louis grinned. “If you insist.”

He pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on Harry’s leg. Harry moved himself up the mattress so there was room for Louis to lay.

Louis positioned himself between Harry’s legs and lined his cock up with his hole.

Harry’s mouth dropped slowly open as Louis pushed in.

Louis wasted no time taking Harry’s lower lip between his teeth and gently pulling. He loved hearing the breathy moan Harry let out.

As he slid further in, Louis released Harry’s lip and instead started kissing down Harry’s neck.

“Lou,” Harry whispered.

“I know, babe.” Louis sucked a light mark into the soft skin at the base of Harry’s throat before moving up to capture his lips.

Louis could feel Harry shifting his hips beneath him as he kissed him, so Louis didn’t pull away for a little while. He knew Harry needed to get adjusted, and what better way to pass the time then by kissing him, his fiancé, his future husband?

Louis let out a low growl at the reminder of that term, and suddenly, their kisses turned a lot less chaste. He licked his way into Harry’s mouth, their tongues instantly finding the other.

As they made out, Louis shifted his hips, giving a small, experimental thrust out and back in.

When it looked like Harry was either adjusted, or just distracted by the kissing, Louis pulled out more and pushed back in. Harry let out a groan, so Louis assumed it was OK to continue.

He thrusted in and out slowly, letting his hips find a rhythm on their own. The whole time, he listened for any noises that would tell him that Harry was uncomfortable, but as he continued, Harry’s noises only got louder and steadier.

As Louis rocked in and out, he realized it wasn’t going to take much longer. He was already so hard from getting Harry off the first time, and the sight of Harry beneath him was only speeding things along.

Louis pressed his forehead to Harry’s as he thrusted in and out. He kissed Harry once before moving his lips down to Harry’s throat again, finding that spot from earlier and sucking a larger mark right on top.

He moved a bit faster, hearing Harry’s whimpers as he went. He could feel Harry’s hands around his waist, clinging tightly to him as he held on through the ride of his life. The noises were driving him along, making him almost obsessed with getting Harry off again, wanting to see his face again as he came.

“Louis, make me come,” Harry begged, a slightly manic tone to his voice. “Please, baby.”

“I’ve got you.” Louis now aimed for Harry’s prostate, now hitting it each time he fucked into him. Louis moved as fast as he could, wanting to get his boy off.

Harry wrapped a hand around his cock, jerking himself off, trying – and failing – to move at the same pace as Louis.

But it didn’t matter. Harry was already so far gone, he probably could’ve come without using his hand. Louis knew the exact second Harry was about to come, too. He could hear the slight pause in Harry’s heavy breathing that Louis knew made Harry’s entire body stiffen up before completely relaxing and allowing his orgasm to take over.

The fingers on Harry’s free hand dug into Louis’ back as he came, spilling between them.

Louis ducked his head and kissed Harry again, knowing that Harry loved the lightheadedness he often felt from being kissed and orgasming at the same time.

Louis prepared to pull out, planning to get himself off on his own, but Harry tightened his hand around Louis and pulled back just enough to whisper, “Don’t you dare.”

Well, then.

Louis continued driving his hips into Harry, and his orgasm wasn’t far off, especially with Harry’s blissed-out expression right in front of him and his tight hole sucking him in with each thrust.

“Close,” Louis gritted out.

Harry just nodded. He pulled his hand off his cock, which was probably very oversensitive at this point and reached around to Louis’ ass. He walked his fingers down between Louis’ cheeks until he reached his hole, and let one finger circle it.

Louis groaned at the sensation, the feeling of something at his hole while he fucked into Harry’s.

Sure, Harry’s finger was dry and wouldn’t really be able to push in, but it still felt wonderful.

It didn’t take much longer before Louis’ hips came to a sudden stop and he started coming, completely spilling inside of Harry.

Both of them groaned at the feeling, both breathing heavily as Louis moved his hips just a few more times to work himself completely through it.  

When Louis was finished, the two of them just lay there, neither one wanting to move.

“We’re engaged,” Harry finally whispered.

“We are,” Louis said. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. I hope you never get tired of hearing that, because I’ll never get tired of saying it.”

Louis pretended to think about it. “Hmm… Nope, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing it. I hope you feel the same way, because I’ll definitely never stop saying that to you.”

“Good. Because with you, babe, I really can’t say it enough.”

As Louis looked into Harry’s eyes, he wondered if he might ever feel like he had told Harry that he loved him enough.  

He was going to go ahead and just say… no.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I was feeling the pressure being the last day for the challenge. Hope you enjoyed!  
> Also, just in case anything happens to the page with Louis' [ring](http://www.frontjewelers.net/media/catalog/product/cache/1/small_image/83x/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/8/0/8001.jpg) on it, here's a very small picture of it, haha.  
> If you liked this fic, maybe reblog the fic [post](http://flamboyantommo.tumblr.com/post/168897694917)?   
> <3


End file.
